Always be my baby
by Superwholocked22
Summary: this is a highschool AU where Castiel Novak is a depressed teen who is alone and bullied. Dean Winchester has everything someone like Castiel would want girls,popularity,a nice car, not a care in the world. When Dean tries to befriend Castiel, Castiel pushes him away thinking its a cruel joke. Will dean push past his barrier or will Castiel keep Dean locked out?


**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I just wanted to say reviews are appreciated**

**WARNING: _mentions of selfharm, Destiel, very little swearing_**

Alway**s Be My Baby**

**Chapter one**

Castiels skin was itching for the feeling of the cool razor blade dragging across his skin cutting his already very marked arms and feeling the blood drip down his arm.

His mind was yelling at him "It's all your fault, your worthless that why he's gone, he's never coming back, it's all your fault."

Castiel really believed these voices just as he was about to cut his arm he thought about the blond haired boy with eyes so green they seemed to light up the whole room Dean.. Dean Winchester.

He stopped himself from making the cut "Hey I'm Dean" he couldn't get it out of his head and his smile, oh Dean's smile it was perfect in every sense of the word.

Castiel knew Dean would never like him he was straight he already had all the girls drooling over him even though it was his first day. He didn't even know why Dean even talked to him. Even if it was three words. Castiel wasn't worth the breath it took to say those three words.

He guessed no one told him about about Castiel yet. About what he was and how Dean should stay away from him because he was a disgrace.

Castiel put the razor blade back into his dresser drawer under his clothes and curled up on his bed and dreamt of Dean.  
_

"Hello class I would you to meet our new student Mr. Dean Winc.."

"Dean Winchester" Dean interrupted his teacher Ms. Bradbury giving a smile and a wink to her as he walked to the back of the room to take his seat (well the only seat left) next to a boy with a mop of black hair that looked like he just had sex.

Dean took one look at his eyes and was stunned for a couple of seconds. The boy next to him had eyes that were the bluest blue he had ever seen in his life almost as if they were glowing orbs. He was wearing a tan trench coat and a blue tie. That matched his eyes and made them pop.

"Hey I'm Dean" he announced even though the teacher was talking about what they were going to do in class today.

Castiel looked like a dear in headlights as he looked at Dean. Castiel blushed and turned back to the teacher without saying anything back to Dean.

Dean thought he did something wrong but what all he did was say hello...

As soon as the bell rang Castiel practically ran out of the classroom without saying anything.  
_

Later that day Dean met up with some people that called him over during lunch and sat down with them. The one that really stuck out to Dan was a dark haired girl named Lisa. He had to admit she was pretty hot. She walked with dean to his next class because they both had the same class next.

After school Dean picked his younger brother Sammy up from the middle school which was relatively close to the high school.

"Hey how was your first day Sammy?"

"Great I already made a couple of friends!" Sammy replied a little over excitedly.

"That's good to hear Sammy. So you see any hot girls you might like?" Dean smirked.

Sammy gave him his signature bitch face and said "Jerk"

He got out of the car when they pulled up to the worn down house they we're staying at.

Dean chuckled and yelled back to him "bitch!" as he got out to walk in the house with Sammy.  
_

Castiel always ate outside for lunch because he refused to go in the cafeteria where he would get pushed around and bullied.

Castiel thought about Dean.. Even though he knew dean was the bully type without even knowing him. He could just tell after being bullied his whole life.

Castiel couldn't stop thinking about how his eyes looked like emeralds and his smile could light up the sky...

"No stop he would never love you your a disgrace, no one will ever love you Castiel, they will always leave you" the voices were saying again. Even though he knew it was true he had a little hope that maybe one day he could find true love.

After that he got up to finish his day and then take the long 5 mile walk back to his cold abandoned house that had nothing left of it but bad memories.  
_

That night Dean lay awake thinking about that boy with the mop of black crazy, just had sex hair and those eyes, oh those eyes just thinking of the blue of them sent shivers down Deans back.

Wait why was he even thinking like this he was straight... wasn't he? Yes yes he was.

Dean never thought about another guy like this before and definitely not after only meeting them that day.

He wanted to know his name but the boy turned away from him, Dean didn't want to admit it but it kinda hurt his feelings he didn't think he did anything wrong or crossed any boundaries... did he?

"No Winchester get your head in the game think about something else and not his bluest of blue eyes and his crazy sex hair. No Dean stop!"  
He told himself.

Dean didn't know what was happening he just couldn't stop think about the boy. He had to find out his name tomorrow or he wouldn't stop obsessing over it

**Hey guys I hope you like the first chapter ik it was kinda short but I'm not used to writing very long things so yah hope you enjoy!**


End file.
